


Refrain

by ninonyan



Category: YHJ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninonyan/pseuds/ninonyan
Kudos: 1





	Refrain

◇  
陈宥维没有想过，再一次见到丁飞俊，会在这样的场合。  
“啊~宥维，我给你介绍一下，这就是我前几天跟你说的香港新来的同事，他叫——”  
“我认识他，他叫丁飞俊。”  
和平静的语气背道而驰的，是如雷的心跳。  
就像第一次见到丁飞俊的时候一样。

◇  
“你好呀，我叫丁灰俊，灰机的灰，大家都叫我灰灰。”  
从香港来的交换生说着一口软绵绵的普通话，谁听进去心都会软成一滩水。  
“你好，我叫陈宥维。”  
他保持着一个学弟应该有的态度没有笑他的口音，目不斜视地握住他伸出来的手。  
指尖相碰的时候，似乎有细微的电流从末梢神经一直窜到心尖上，是陈宥维最为害怕的感觉。  
他一向对这种精致漂亮的甜腻脸蛋没有抵抗力。在心里面咒骂了无数遍为什么这个人明明一眼就看得出自己不想暴露性取向却已让要一直用那种引人犯罪的上目线来看自己。  
那一年陈宥维在洛杉矶A大读大二，主修法律辅修国际金融，走的是父母期待着垒起来的台阶，用每天密密麻麻的公式和条文来填充自己的思绪，忙碌的日常可以让他忘记自己那不被期待的性取向。

如果丁飞俊没有出现在他面前的话。

默默地喝空了第4杯啤酒，陈宥维找了个空隙离席想稍微躲避一下社交场合中和那个“危险人物”的接触，在洗手间里面默默思考了10分钟的人生，刚从隔间出来就看到靠着洗手池洗脸的丁飞俊。  
他似乎喝多了，瘦削的身体软软地靠在墙边，连抓着洗手池边的手的是粉色的。听到后面的脚步声，他用手抹了一把脸上的水珠回头，无辜地用微红的眼睛看着他说，“hello~你叫……陈宥维，是吧？”  
“嗯。”他简短的应了一句，故意跟他隔了一个洗手盆的距离。  
有温热的气息喷在脖子上，丁飞俊猝不及防的靠近让他一下子乱了心神，条件反射般地扶住了他想靠过来的身体。  
——热的，纤细的，却有韧性的肌理质感。  
“你想干嘛。”  
与他的防备相比，丁飞俊则显得相当大胆，就像他刚刚在酒席上公开自己的性取向一样。  
国外的大学圈子也是很开放，大家知道他喜欢男性之后并没有表现出什么异样，反而都兴致勃勃地问他喜欢什么样的类型。  
“你……是不是很在意我刚刚说的话呀。”  
丁飞俊仰着头看他，亮的闪光的眸子让陈宥维有点不敢直视。想起他刚刚对同学描述的理想型每一条都仿佛是在形容自己，体内就难以控制地升腾出几乎要灼伤皮肤的热量。  
“什么话？我没有听清楚。”  
理智让他选择装傻，眼前的这个学长却得寸进尺，缓慢地眨着眼睛，扑腾的眼睫毛是暗夜里的蝴蝶翅膀，诱惑迷途的旅人走进禁忌的花园。  
“是吗？那……你能送我回家吗？我认路真的好不擅长啊刚刚被他们灌太多了好晕……”  
他软下来的嗓音像极了撒娇的小奶猫，毛绒绒的爪子挠的人心痒。  
陈宥维小心翼翼地深呼吸了一下，突然语塞不知道应该怎么拒绝好。后来想起来，应该是谁都无法拒绝那样喝醉了撒娇的丁飞俊的。  
那个人在回程的出租车上更是软成了一团，带着酒气热腾腾的身体靠上来，惹得陈宥维也浑身发烫，他难耐地推了推丁飞俊，低声说，“学长，请您自重。”  
丁飞俊突然咯咯咯地笑了起来，侧过头看他，勾起嘴角露出小小的虎牙，就连用舌头舔舐嘴唇的动作在陈宥维眼里都充满了诱惑。  
“自重哈哈哈哈哈……你到底是什么年代的人啊！太好笑了吧哈哈哈哈哈。”  
他笑得停不下来，狂拍大腿的样子让陈宥维相当不爽。  
“我不觉得有什么好笑的。”  
丁飞俊听到他冷冷清清的声音后果然敛了笑意，眼睛却依然半眯着，抬起头盯着陈宥维有点慌乱的眼睛轻声说，“但是你是喜欢男人的吧。”

陈宥维的沉默和僵硬成了最好的答案，轻易得到了正解的丁飞俊没有半分高兴的样子，反而不可察觉地哼了一声，趁着酒意仰着脸在陈宥维的耳垂上咬了一下，说。  
“胆—小—鬼”

那一瞬间，陈宥维听到心里面那根弦崩开的声音。  
“司机，麻烦再前面的路口掉头。”  
丁飞俊疑惑地皱了皱眉头，“我家不是这个方向。”  
陈宥维看都不看他一眼，冷声回答说，“我知道，这是我家的方向。”

丁飞俊被他用力抵在门上亲吻的时候并不觉得意外。年轻的身体很诚实，同是男人就更加心照不宣。早在他咬陈宥维的耳垂示威的时候这个男人的灼热就已经给了他final answer。  
不过陈宥维一看就是那种没什么经验的样子，虎头虎脑地一股蛮劲，靠着原始的冲动吮吸他的舌尖时却让他感觉到了前所未有的刺激。他有点失神地搂着男人的脖子，用尽甜腻的声线问他，“去床上吧？”  
宽松的针织衫被他略显粗暴地扯了下来，扣子崩开的声音让他在意乱情迷之际心疼了一秒。很快又被陈宥维暴风疾雨般的热吻夺去了所有心神。  
几个小时前还冷静清明的眸子在看到他裸露的身体时瞬间染上了欲望的颜色，丁飞俊大大方方地向他展露着自己，甚至大胆地将修长的腿缠上了男人精瘦的腰，用自己高昂的性器磨蹭着陈宥维早就鼓胀的西裤裆部。  
他躺在床上，却用一种居高临下的胜利者姿态观赏着陈宥维那张因为情欲而泛红的俊俏脸孔。  
就像他对自己失控一样，陈宥维也同样是长在丁飞俊审美点上的类型。  
仿佛站在人群之中永远都是焦点的发光体。  
但是他真的最烦那些装逼的人~  
看着陈宥维那副俨然正人君子的脸他就忍不住想亲手摘掉他的面具。就像现在——  
“啊……嗯……你慢，慢一点啊……”  
还没被好好开拓的后穴被他灼热凶猛的肉刃抵着，即使是丁飞俊也被他这副要把自己生吞活剥的气势吓到了。比他小一岁的身体仿佛充满了用不尽的精力，明明刚刚才给他口了一次，丁飞俊的嘴里还残留着他的檀腥气息，都还没缓过来就被他大大地分开双腿。  
陈宥维看上去心情相当糟糕，皱着眉头狠狠地说了一句“shit！”，竟然把丁飞俊听得生出几分冲动的欲情。他忍着笑意一边撑起身体，一边伸手摸向自己淌着水的后穴。  
“你，你在干嘛？"陈宥维的声音听起来震惊到颤抖，丁飞俊满头大汗地白了他一眼说，“在帮你啊笨蛋！没眼睛看么！？”  
陈宥维硬着下身愣在床上怀疑自己的眼睛，只能傻傻地看着丁飞俊还带着醉意的漂亮脸蛋红扑扑地泛着水光，朦胧的眼睛还有几分清纯可怜，但被精液弄脏了的雪白胸膛和一片潮湿的下身却淫糜到了极致。让自己意乱情迷的人就这样在他身下敞开着白嫩的身体，纤细漂亮的手指没入了那个粉红色的穴口，每次出入都会带出暧昧的水声和动人的娇喘。  
等他察觉过来的时候已经把丁飞俊翻了个身狠狠地压在床单上了。  
进入他体内的那一刻，他二十多年来构建起来的三观仿佛轰然崩塌。  
从他意识到自己喜欢男人的那一天起，他就觉得那是错误的，是不被允许的，是应该掩埋一辈子的秘密。但是当他一次又一次地把自己的性器送进丁飞俊的身体时，他突然觉得没所谓了。

去他妈的道德和正确。

“啊……啊！呜……太，太深了……呜呜”  
丁飞俊可怜兮兮地抓着枕头呜咽，身体却很诚实迎合着陈宥维抽插的速度，主动地把自己的敏感点往他的灼热上送，令人头晕目眩的快感让他暗暗地靠后面就高潮了好几次。陈宥维那个粗长的物件仿佛不知疲倦一样每一次都往最深处捅，直达灵魂深处的颤栗仿佛把他带到了生死的边缘，一点点的感触都被无限放大，他似乎可以想象性器上每一处凸起的青筋，每一次跳动的脉搏。明明没有半点技巧，那个人却直直地撞进了自己心里。  
在一片白光中他迷迷糊糊地感觉到火热的胸膛贴上他的背脊，低沉沙哑的嗓音在他耳边念道。  
“学长，你可要给我负责。”  
他没有任何力气回应，在陷入昏迷前丁飞俊的脑海里只剩下一个想法  
——完了。玩大了。

◇

“啊？！！你们是校友啊！这也太巧了吧！”  
看着兴奋得鼓掌的许薇薇，丁飞俊可一点都笑不出来，却还是努力挤出一个假笑。  
“哈哈哈，是，是有点巧哈。”  
在心里早就把自己派到北京的上司骂了上百遍。  
天知道世界这么大，兜兜转转竟然和陈宥维的未婚妻做了同事。  
“难得你们认识，今晚咱们一起吃饭吧！也当是给飞俊接风洗尘~”

许薇薇是个很干脆活泼的的女孩，丁飞俊刚跟她接触的时候就生有好感，交谈起来发现对方和自己一样是热肠子的白羊，就很多了点同类相亲的好意。但是此时此刻他却开始为白羊不合时宜的热情头疼。  
暗戳戳推搪了一轮都抵不过许薇薇的盛情邀请，丁飞俊觉得再推下去反而显得自己小心眼，只能硬着头皮和两人上了同一部出租车。一路上许薇薇都像只欢快地小麻雀一样叽叽喳喳，兴奋地扒着座椅背问丁飞俊陈宥维在大学时候的样子。丁飞俊觉得多少有点难堪，却又不好耍脾气，只能有一搭没一搭地回应着，直到陈宥维开口说，“那么想知道，怎么不直接来问我？”  
许薇薇马上转移了注意力，靠着陈宥维开始撒娇，“哎呀这不因为你都不跟我说嘛！”  
丁飞俊暗暗松了口气，偷偷地通过后视镜瞄了一下坐在后座，毫无防备地对上了陈宥维的视线，只觉得脉搏频率都变得不正常，急忙收回了视线，装作看外面的风景。  
他努力想要笑着，却无法抑制心脏那种带着疼痛的麻木。  
恍惚地觉得窗外被初雪染成雪白的北京，有几分像那一年洛杉矶冬天的味道。

◇

丁飞俊是最怕冷的了。从小在南方的海港城市长大的港仔对冬天的抵抗力为负，整天空着自己的交换生宿舍赖在陈宥维暖气充足的家里面。  
陈宥维对这只寄居在自己家里的小野猫一点办法都没有，干脆享受了一下随时想吃就吃的男朋友福利。自从交了一个粘人的男朋友，陈宥维觉得自己仿佛都变得粘人了起来。明知道丁飞俊怕冷怕得要命，出去买菜购物也还是要拎着他一起。美其名曰是不能整天窝着对身体不好，实际上是爱极了丁飞俊把自己裹成一个小圆球要蹭着他取暖的样子。  
洛杉矶下雪的那一天丁飞俊开心得合不拢嘴，在雪地里面玩的鼻头通红，一进屋子就开始呜呜喊冷，搓着冻僵了的手就往陈宥维的怀里钻，两个人在沙发上黏黏腻腻地赖了半个小时，很快就弄得满头大汗气喘吁吁。丁飞俊最终没有因为玩雪而感冒，却因为和陈宥维在浴室里胡闹了半天发烧了。  
丁飞俊不爱去医院，陈宥维只能忙前忙后地照顾着生起病来更加任性的小猫。  
窝在被子里面的丁飞俊露出一双眼睛偷看一向十指不沾阳春水的男朋友撩起袖子在厨房里面给自己煮可乐姜汤，突然觉得生病也是一件幸福的事。

一下车就被北京的被风狠狠地呛了一下，丁飞俊忍不住用手背捂着嘴巴咳嗽了两声。  
“感冒了吗？”  
从头顶传来的声音熟悉又陌生，丁飞俊愣了一愣，下意识地笑了笑说，“不碍事的。”  
陈宥维却皱起了眉头，丁飞俊察言观色有点慌了，感觉到喉头的异样感赶紧偏过头，等气息通顺了才回头对许薇薇说，“那个，还是别吃火锅了，怕会传染给你们。”  
最终晚饭的场所变成了一家京菜馆，是陈宥维提议的。  
许薇薇点完菜之后给陈宥维看，他扫了一眼跟服务员说把那个烩杂菌菇的菜换成了烤鸭。最后许薇薇问丁飞俊要要不要什么饮料，他都还没来得及开口，陈宥维看了他一眼说，“感冒就别喝冰可乐了，这的梨汤不错。”说罢就让服务员下单去了。  
丁飞俊全程没有发言机会，默默喝了一口茶被烫的伸舌头，暗中吐槽这个男人七年没见倒是变得更加自作主张霸道了。  
一顿饭下来似乎两个人都食不知味，只有许薇薇喝了几杯越发兴奋了起来，话说个不停，丁飞俊被迫听了一遍前男友和现同事是怎么相识相恋最终半只脚踏入婚姻的殿堂的。  
他隔着饭桌看陈宥维给许薇薇细心夹菜，无微不至地给她擦干净嘴角的汤汁，笑得宠溺又幸福。重逢之后一直躁动的心反而逐渐平静了起来，甚至有点矫情地想，  
——真好啊，真好。  
陈宥维能够找到一个能真心爱的人，自己当年的那些荒唐行径应该在他心里也能一笔勾销了吧。  
他这样想之后突然就觉得松了一口气。可能是，心里面的那个堆满了某人回忆的杂物室被敲门通知，那些都另有其主，要还回去了，他看着那些大的小的被一件一件被搬空，终于可以说再见了。

三个人回家的方向一样，干脆回程的时候也是打了同一辆车，离得最近的许薇薇下车之后空气一下子就安静了下来。丁飞俊不知道要不要说些什么，后知后觉的反应过来今天都吃了一顿饭了两人却没有什么正式的交谈，全程都是靠着许薇薇的中介来维持社交。他正在激烈地思想斗争，坐在后座的陈宥维却主动开口了。  
“你……还好吗？”  
“啊？”丁飞俊被这个过于宏观的问题迷惑了一下，含糊不清地回了句，“嗯，就那样吧。”  
没有营养的对话只消一个回合就终结了。丁飞俊沉默了2秒突然觉得好好笑，忍不住轻声笑了出来。  
“你笑什么？”陈宥维很诚实地发问。  
“哈哈哈？没有，我只是觉得，就很好笑啊……我们好像没必要这么拘谨吧？现在不就是普通老同学吗？”  
他的语气轻松，仿佛他们之间的关系真的就是普通校友而已。  
陈宥维交叠着的手指用力得泛白，压抑着情绪的声音也是平静的模样。  
“是我表现得不够成熟，非常抱歉。”  
其实他也不知道是怎么说出这么愚蠢的话。天知道他从见到丁飞俊的那一刻开始整个人都在失控的边缘。那些沉寂了七年的情感在目光相交的一瞬间就在身体深处翻涌，能够做出若无其事的样子已经是他最大的成长了。  
他惊讶于自己竟然还如此清晰的记得那个人的一颦一笑，咳嗽时用手背捂住嘴的小动作，心虚时撇开眼神的样子，甚至饭桌上的喜好和厌恶，所有所有都被他抽真空保存着，无论过了多久，都鲜明得像是昨日的记忆一样。  
其实不是想问他过得好不好。  
真正想问的是——他还爱不爱自己。  
虽然他知道这个问题苍白得可笑。爱又如何，不爱有如何。如果爱能解决所有问题的话，他们也不至于走到今天这一步。  
车厢再次陷入了一片沉默，他很想再跟丁飞俊说些什么，思来想去，却找不到任何恰当的语言。  
他突然想起以前丁飞俊很爱听的一首歌，叫做《we don't talk anymore》  
丁飞俊经常会在做早餐的时候哼唱，是很欢快的旋律，随着平底锅里面跳动的黄油一起唤醒他的早晨。那是他没有想过，他们会迎来像那首歌一样的今天。  
车很快就到了丁飞俊住的酒店公寓，陈宥维跟着他下了车，两个人就那样站在路边，沉默地对视了几秒。最终丁飞俊决定打破这个沉默，他开口，带出冷空气中一点白雾。  
“你和薇薇，定了什么时候结婚呀。”  
“过完年之后吧。其实，什么都还没开始准备……”  
“那也是，你们那么忙。不过叔叔阿姨他们都该催了吧。”  
“嗯。一直有在催。”  
丁飞俊看了他一眼，笑着在他肩头锤了一下，“对啊，都快七年了，你也该结婚了。”  
陈宥维双手插在口袋里，没有被他看到握紧了的拳头。只是沉默地垂下了眼睛纠正他，“是2550天。”  
丁飞俊愣住，傻傻地看着他的眼睛，一时间不知道应该怎么理解他的话语好。  
又开始飘雪，细碎的雪花落在陈宥维的黑色大衣上，以肉眼可见的速度化成了看不见的水迹。丁飞俊自然而然地伸手想帮他拍走那些雪花，手伸到一半却被他抓住了手腕。  
“丁飞俊。”  
陈宥维深深地吸了一口气，又缓慢地吐出来。热气化成水汽在空中化作一团雪白的云。  
“如果我说，我心里还有你，你会信吗？”

——信啊。  
因为我也是。

丁飞俊没有说出来。他逃了。像一个逃兵一样。

看着丁飞俊仓促走进大楼里的背影，陈宥维颓唐地坐在路边的长椅上。  
薄薄的积雪化成冰水沁入皮肤，好冷。是彻骨的冷。  
他经常会忍不住想象，2550天前的那个晚上，丁飞俊在回家的路上是不是也是这么冷。  
那明明是一个除夕，应该团圆的日子。

◇

其实那一天原本是极其喜庆的。  
丁飞俊很重视除夕，似乎是香港那边的年味还要重点，陈宥维多年自己在外留学，已经没有什么过年的习惯。看着家里充斥着丁飞俊从唐人街买来的红色装饰，觉得有点好笑又有点温暖。他郑重其事地亲手剁猪肉包饺子，语气欢快地说今天超市的猪肉特价，感觉比路上捡到钱还要开心。转头就开始埋怨陈宥维最近都在埋头写报告，也不陪他一起布置之类的。  
陈宥维早就习惯了一心二用，一边应对着丁飞俊的唠唠叨叨，一般马不停滴地敲着键盘。  
丁飞俊把包好的饺子一个一个码进保鲜盒里面，说这样就可以安安心心过年了。  
安顿好一切之后他突然想起新买的挥春还没贴，又蹦蹦跳跳地跑到门外去，陈宥维耐不过他撒娇，只好放下手中的报告陪他一起完成这最后一桩大事。  
大红色的挥春他说是唐人街那个买瓷器的香港老华侨送给他的，他很喜欢，看着贴得整整齐齐的一对笑出了满足的小虎牙。踮起脚尖在恋人的嘴角印下一个吻，是甜的，就像他刚刚喝的可口可乐一样。  
——如果时间能够永远停留在那一刻就好了。

谁都预料不到的狗血情节，是陈宥维的父母会在这一天打算给多年漂泊在外的宝贝儿子一个惊喜，刚好目睹了他们接吻的那一幕。  
陈宥维怎么都不会忘记那天他们是怎么站在门外吵了一架，吵到隔壁邻居都开门来投诉。  
丁飞俊整个人都是懵的，被陈妈妈推搡在地上的时候都还没反应过来。陈宥维想去扶他，直接就被母亲反手打了一巴掌。  
他不知道这个印象中一直优雅贤淑的女人，原来骂起人来还有这么恶毒的词语。  
丁飞俊离开的时候还穿着陈宥维家的拖鞋，他想追，却因为父亲的一句话无法动弹。  
“陈宥维，如果你现在敢走出这个家门，就再也不用叫我们爸妈。”  
他终究是没有那样破釜沉舟的勇气。  
跟父母周旋了到了半夜，陈父是军人出身的企业家，提起丁飞俊的时候仿佛那是陈宥维有生以来最大的污点。他甚至放了狠话，离开那个男人，否则他身上会发生什么事我也保证不了。  
骄傲了那么久他第一次发现，原来他不过如此地无能为力。  
他只能说，“好。”  
那一年的除夕，是他久违的，和家人一起度过的除夕。  
天快亮的时候他终于想起来饿了，打开冰箱看到满满当当塞了五盒饺子的时候，他忍不住哭了。  
哭得撕心裂肺，却不敢发出一点声音，无声地嚎啕。  
他知道自己失去了什么。

◇

丁飞俊是真的怕冷。从小就更偏爱夏天，七年前的除夕他大病了一场，烧了三天。  
同宿舍的湖南小伙许珑瀚蹦完迪回来发现丁飞俊不省人事的时候吓得喊完了完了。  
在医院醒来之后丁飞俊突然变得沉默，许珑瀚还以为他被烧傻了。  
那之后其实他也有找过陈宥维。他尝试过跟他一起去面对他的父母。  
但是得到的答案是——我们分手吧。

OK fine。  
丁飞俊不是一个自怨自艾拖拖拉拉的人。  
不过是谈了一年恋爱的男人罢了。他从来不往后看，天涯何处无芳草。  
虽然像陈宥维那么优质的草是少了点，但是他乐观极了！  
于是他自我安慰地握了握拳，潇洒地坐上了回国的飞机。为期一年的交换留学生涯，和恋爱一起结束了。  
他只是没想到，那场高烧的后遗症比他想象的还要严重。如陈宥维严密地统计的话，2550个日夜过去了，他竟然还会因为他而失眠。  
他曾经后悔过，如果不是自己故意去挑逗，陈宥维也不会和自己发生关系。如果他们不曾那样相识，便不会那样相恋。后来无论是遇到怎样的男人，他总是忍不住跟陈宥维相比。觉得这个不够他高，那个不够他帅，这个太笨拙，那个太肤浅。  
在他心里那个男人就是最极致的存在，就连睡懒觉起来，头发乱糟糟地迷糊模样也是帅气的。  
丁飞俊啊丁飞俊，你到底有多喜欢陈宥维呢？

也许是喜欢到，觉得他就是世界上最无可替代的存在了吧。

“飞俊……”许薇薇难得的闷闷不乐，“最近宥维一直不太开心的样子。”  
丁飞俊敲打键盘的手顿了一顿，又重新动了起来，“哦……可能是工作上太忙？”  
“emmm……可能吧？但是他从来没试过这样的，最近他经常突然沉默，要不就是心不在焉的，昨晚烧个水都差点烫到自己。”  
丁飞俊嘴角抽了抽，只希望他的反常不是因为自己，随即又觉得这样想一想都是自我意识过剩。陈宥维都多大的人了，怎么都不至于因为800年前的前男友神不守舍。  
“要不你帮我问问？”  
“哈？！”丁飞俊瞬间问号脸，怀疑自己的耳朵，“他是你未婚夫额，干嘛要我问啊……”  
许薇薇无奈地皱着眉头求他，“啊~你帮帮我嘛，我们之间唯一的共同朋友就是你了，我也不好求别人……”  
被软膜硬泡了一下午，丁飞俊终于无奈地答应了这个无理的请求。原本他已经抱着在离开北京之前都不会再跟陈宥维见面的心态倒数着回香港的日期，没想到还要被前男友的未婚妻求着让他们见面。真是活得久什么都能见到。

陈宥维在跟许薇薇在约定好的地方见到丁飞俊的时候也是结结实实地楞了一下。丁飞俊有点尴尬地摸着脖子不说话，倒是许薇薇兴致勃勃地拉着陈宥维的手说今天来试礼服特意请了丁飞俊过来做参谋。  
丁飞俊明显看到陈宥维瞬间冷下来的脸，心里凉了半截，默默惊讶许薇薇为什么这么不会看眼色连陈宥维在生气都看不出来的吗以后结婚可怎么办咧。  
果然趁许薇薇走远了去看礼服裙的时候陈宥维就冷着声音问他怎么会答应这种无理的要求。  
丁飞俊无辜地摊手说，“喂真的不关我的事啊，苍天可见真的不是我想来的！”  
谁知道陈宥维的脸就更黑了，“你就这么不想见我？”  
丁飞俊差点一口老血吐出来，忍着翻白眼的冲动干脆偏过头不说话了。  
陈宥维见状有点后悔自己说话太冲，沉默了一会才说，“我知道你不想见我的。但是其实，我见到你，很开心。”  
丁飞俊的心抽了一下，却不想把他这句话结合上次分别时的那句话一起解读。为了岔开话题他故意拿起一条领带说，“诶，你看这条不错呀，跟你的礼服很搭，低调又不失奢华，你试试看？”  
陈宥维定定地看着他，却没有伸手接过来，反而说，“嗯，那你帮我系系看？”  
丁飞俊傻了，他没想到陈宥维会提这样的要求，拿着领带愣了半天，直到陈宥维主动走到他面前。他低头注视着他的眼睛，专注的，深情的，甚至让丁飞俊产生一种错觉，这里并不是他和未婚妻来逛的婚纱店，而是七年前，两个人同居的那个温暖的小房间。  
手违心地执行着大脑的指令，丁飞俊一边系着领带，一边为了缓和紧张满嘴跑火车。  
“陈宥维，你是个成熟的男人了，该学会自己系领带了吧。我看你一天天西装革履像模像样的，又不像我，我又不是什么乖乖仔，我穿什么干什么，都没有人说我是不是……”  
丁飞俊专注地盯着眼前的领带结，左看右看好像还是不满意，好不容易打好的结又被他拆开。  
陈宥维不知道为什么突然觉得有千言万语堵在心口，那种无形的重量几乎要把他压碎。他深深吸了一口气，一句话几乎是咬着牙说出来的。  
“我也不是什么乖乖仔。”  
丁飞俊手上的动作顿了顿，缓慢地抬起眼睛，看着这张本应意气风发，此时却紧蹙着眉头的脸。  
刚想张开口，却猝不及防地被陈宥维紧紧拥入怀里。一瞬间，熟悉的气息把他牢牢地禁锢着，原本清明的思绪突然间就变得溃不成军。  
他觉得好笑，便真的扑哧地笑了出来。索性放松了原本紧绷的身体，有点依恋地靠着这个人的体温，懒懒地说，“是啊……我知道。”  
他知道那个会劝他早睡却最终陪他打了一晚通宵游戏的陈宥维，那个耐不住他撒娇最终翘了一节课一直在被窝里睡到太阳晒屁股的陈宥维，那个为了自己在除夕夜跟父母大吵一架的陈宥维……  
只有他知道。只有他见过。一点都不乖，陪他一起叛逆的陈宥维。  
他抬起手，拍了拍他紧绷得有点颤抖的背肌，无奈地叹了口气。  
“可是陈宥维，本来应该是个乖乖仔的。”  
门外高跟鞋的声音越来越近，隔着十多米就已经听到许薇薇嬉笑的欢快语气。  
他感觉到那双手臂的力气突然放松，趁机用力挣开后退了一步。打到一半的领带被他轻轻地抽掉，好像那些本来纠缠不清的结，也被他那样松开了一样。  
丁飞俊低垂着眉毛，看不清那双漂亮的眼睛里面此刻是什么样的神情。他的声音很轻很轻，似乎下一秒会破碎在空气里面。  
“陈宥维被丁飞俊带坏了，他很后悔，所以他知道错了，也不会再错第二次了……”  
他很想抓住那样的话语里面是否有一丝可以被他挽留的爱意，门却在这一刻被人打开了。  
“哎呀你们两个原来在这里！我找了你们半天呢！”  
许薇薇提着礼服的裙摆走过来，眼角眉梢都是闪耀着幸福的光泽。丁飞俊扯开嘴角笑，一边把手中的领带扬了扬一边耸着肩说，“哎呀你老公嫌我系得不好看喔，啧啧真是严格，你以后可要好好练习啊！”  
许薇薇捂着嘴笑，故作埋怨地拉着陈宥维的手臂说，“你可不准嫌弃我手笨啊。”  
陈宥维低声地说，“我没有觉得你系得不好看。”  
他嘴上似乎在回应着许薇薇，眼睛却一直紧紧地盯着眼前的丁飞俊，完全不是平时滴水不漏的模范男友的样子。  
他不知道自己为什么会生出如此疯狂的想法，即使未婚妻就在身旁，他却满脑子都想着怎么才能把眼前这个明明一点都不开心却还努力笑得明丽可爱的人紧紧抱住，让他像以前那样放肆地在即怀里大哭大闹。  
残存的理智让他无法动弹，眼睛却不听话地贪婪地追随着他的一颦一笑。  
——他笑得可真好看。

陈宥维没有跟丁飞俊说过，他最喜欢的就是他笑的样子。第一次见到他的时候，他脑海里面就浮现出了一个词——My Angela。  
丁飞俊笑的时候，又亮又圆的一双眼睛会弯起来，像狡黠的猫咪，又像剔透的琉璃。形状姣好的唇形也是弯弯的，露出一双小巧可爱的虎牙。  
即使是这样违心的笑容，他都不舍得错过。  
寒暄了几句之后丁飞俊随便找了个借口就要走，他说不出任何挽留的话语，反而是许薇薇依依不舍地问他不要留下来一起吃晚饭。  
丁飞俊笑着摇摇头说，“哎呀不做你们的电灯泡啦！”说罢便潇洒地转身往门外走，仿佛真的是，一点都不迟疑，一点都不留恋了。  
陈宥维看着他推门走进寒风里面略显单薄的背影，似乎比七年前那个除夕夜还要寂寞。

——如果这次放他走，可能是真的，不会再拥有了吧。  
明明不是第一次失去他，却没有一刻的疼痛像现在这样鲜活。  
他说他后悔了。他要把所有回忆，连带着七年来积落在心底的尘埃统统还给他。  
再也不会有早上起来窝在他怀里蹭着要一个早安吻的丁飞俊，再也不会有拉着他的衣袖要抱抱的丁飞俊，再也不会有用甜甜的嗓音叫他“宥维哥”的丁飞俊。

在这个想法萌生的时候，被埋藏了七年那株野蔷薇破土而出，最后一点残存理智被破笼而出的猛虎吞噬。  
他仿佛没听到许薇薇惊呼问他要去哪里声音，他只知道不能放他走。

“丁飞俊——!!!”  
那个人回头时候，有晶莹的泪珠在脸颊上留下的痕迹，冬日午后阳光缓慢地流动在他发梢上，时间定格在那一刻，仿佛和七年前重合。  
啊……原来正确答案是这样。  
早就应该追上他，早就应该留住他。帮他擦干眼泪，把他拥入怀中。  
他用了七年时间去证明，自从遇到丁飞俊那一刻起，他就再也不能爱上其他人了。

“丁飞俊，可以给我一个机会，重新把你追到手么。”  
“笨蛋……那你要好好努力了。”

End


End file.
